


It Felt Like We Were Partners Again

by trippingjaeger



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingjaeger/pseuds/trippingjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mikoto's death, Misaki is forced by Kusanagi to go back to his apartment. He's definitely reluctant at first and what he finds there doesn't thrill him right away. But soon, it thrilled him to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Like We Were Partners Again

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Timeline tag because this was written before I had seen Missing Kings.
> 
> Ok, so this is my first K Project fic ever so go easy on me. I had a lot of problems trying to figure out characterization and I've discussed with my partner what was exactly canon and what wasn't. There was a lot of stuff we couldn't figure out so there's probably a few headcanons thrown in here about certain situations. I tried my hardest though and I really hope you appreciate what I've done. Or rather, tried to do.  
> I'm super nervous about this, so definitely go easy on me!

It had been maybe a couple days since Mikoto was killed. I wasn’t sure at this point. The days were slurring together and the only thing I can remember was Kusanagi telling me to go back to my apartment. I was reluctant to leave the bar where HOMRA was, but I had been crying the most and I knew it had been upsetting for Anna to watch me cry like that.

So, I was on my way home for the first time in a long time. I’m not even sure if it could be called home. It was just the apartment I shared with Saru when we were in middle school. It was nothing but a bitter memory to me. Kusanagi had been letting me crash at the bar since Saru split and joined Scepter 4. I shuddered at the memory and the look of pleasure on his face when he burned himself.

It had snowed a little bit since the day our king fell and all I had on me was a backpack, my bat, and my skateboard which I wish I could be riding. I hated the winter time. Ever since Totsuka was shot, I declared December my least favourite month of the entire year.

I looked up at the apartment building once I got there and sighed. I felt like crying again and I suppose I could start now that Anna wasn’t around. Making my way up the steps, I felt my face become cold as the tears involuntarily fell.

I fished my old key out of my pocket and fumbled to get it in the lock. The name on the door still read “Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko” and it made me wonder why we kept paying rent for this place after all these years. I suppose I should be thankful though because I had a place to come home to.

Once I got the key in the lock, the deadbolt didn’t click and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Did we never lock it after we left? We left a lot of stuff there. What if someone stole it all? I pulled my key out of the lock and put it back in my pocket while grabbing my bat from the side of my backpack.

I had a good grip of my bat before slowing opening the door. The lights were on and everything was still there. Something extra was even there and I didn’t know if I liked how it looked sitting at the table like it had all those years ago.

“Welcome home, Misaki.”

Only one boy would ever call me by my first name. Not even the guys at HOMRA did that. I hated it especially when it came from those lips. Those lips I had memorized by heart and a couple weeks ago, it used to drive me insane. But now, I just wanted to fall into his lap and cry again.

That boy was Fushimi Saruhiko. The boy who was my best and only friend back in middle school. The boy I slept on the streets with. The boy who helped spring for this apartment with me. The boy I was happy to sleep in a bed with. The boy who just wanted to be with me and I realized it too late.

“S-Saru…what are you doing here? Did you break in? How did you get a key?”

“I never got rid of mine.”

I shook a little and closed the door before dropping my bat, my board, and my backpack. “Why are you here? Don’t you have a comfy place back at the Scepter 4 headquarters?”

“Don’t you have a comfy place back at HOMRA?”

“Kusanagi wanted me to leave for a bit. Anna was getting upset because…” I couldn’t show weakness.

“You couldn’t stop crying.” He stood up and approached me. I tensed up and backed towards the door. “You were always a crybaby. You cried a lot for a boy. I never knew someone could have so many tears in their eyes until I met you and heard you cry for the first time. Do you remember that time? It was when you had been thrown out of your home, as did I. You hugged me and cried your eyes out. You got tears and snot on my sweater, but I didn’t mind. You cried the entire night. It took hours to get you to calm down before you eventually fell asleep against me, huddled up to me in an alleyway.”

I shuddered a little. I remembered that night clearly, but I wanted it out of my head. I tried to wrench it out of my head years ago and now it was back, clear as day. I felt the tears start to fall again as my head was being pressed against Saru’s chest and his head was resting on mine.

I slowly reached up my arms and clung to his jacket. I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I pressed my head against his shirt and just began to bawl. He was still in his uniform and it felt weird to be acting so intimate with him after what had happened.

He moved his arms to take off my headphones and hat and tossed them on the kitchen counter. He laced his fingers through my hair and rubbed his fingertips against my scalp. His other arm snaked around my waist and he held me as close as he could. “You still have curves. You’ve always been so tiny.”

I couldn’t even argue with him or get mad because he was here and he was helping me. He was watching me mourn and he was trying his hardest to make me feel better. For once, we weren’t at each other’s throats. For crying out loud, he threw a knife in my arm just the other day. He wasn’t hostile now. This was a side of Saru that I hadn’t seen in a long, long time.

“Misaki?”

I raised my head a little, keeping my chin to his chest.

“Do you still trust me?”

My whole body shook and I nodded with hesitance. I didn’t know what he had planned and it scared me. I did trust him though. I had trusted him for years. My trust was broken when he burned his insignia, but I trusted him now. I trusted him again and he had gained it just by touching me gently.

He smiled, but it wasn’t the maniacal smile I had seen in the previous weeks. This was a genuine smile. He moved his hand from my side and cupped the left side of my face.

I cringed a little, but relaxed into his hand. He leaned down and did something that I had long forgotten about. He kissed me. It was soft and caring. His lips were a little dry, but it wasn’t bad and I immediately felt calm with him.

“Take off your shoes and come sit with me.” He left me at the door and took off his jacket, putting it on the coat hangers by the door. He had already taken off his boots and made his way to the bed. He began unbuttoning his vest and I watched him as I unlaced my sneakers and hung my sweatshirt next to his coat.

I pulled off my top shirt and let it fall to the floor before sitting next to him. I was slightly uneasy, but also calm. It was hard to explain and I began to rub my feet together out of anxiety. I didn’t know what he had planned, but I had to trust him.

After getting his vest off, he threw it on top of my shirt and started taking off his wristbands. I watched him carefully. I knew he was planning something, but I didn’t know what. I felt like there were bees buzzing in my chest. I wished he would say something at least.

Once his wristbands joined the pile of clothes on the floor, he leaned back on his hands and looked at me. “What are you expecting?” It wasn’t a malicious question. He actually wanted to know my opinion on the whole situation.

“I-I guess I was expecting myself to sleep on the floor tonight. I want you to have the bed since you were here first.” I got up to get the extra pillows and blankets from the closet, but I was stopped with the grab of my wrist.

“I want you to sleep with me.”

I checked my watch. It was only a little past 5. I wasn’t ready to sleep yet. “It’s too early to go to bed. I feel like I need to take a walk and clear my head if I’m going to be spending some time with you.” My guard had been brought back up. I didn’t wanna to get hurt again. Physically or emotionally.

“That’s not what I mean.”

I immediately felt my face get red. In the past years, that had only happened when I talked to girls. “Why do you want that from me?”

“Mikoto was my king once too. I may not be hurting as much as you, but I want your attention now that he’s gone. All I ever wanted was your attention. I only joined HOMRA to follow you. I wanted to stay by your side. I left because you were paying more attention to Mikoto than to me. When I left to join Scepter 4, I was already dead inside. I shut myself down because I knew I’d never get your attention again. Not in the way that I used to. As far as I saw it, you didn’t need me anymore.”

“I always needed you!” I turned away immediately after saying that. “After Totsuka died, I kept myself shut down and locked in the back of the bar. There was nobody to cry to. Mikoto was working on his own thing and getting frustrated. Even Anna steered clear of him. Kusanagi left him to his business and everyone else was scarce around the bar. I was completely alone.”

“So, you haven’t been back here in weeks?” A complete change of subject.

“No. I hardly came here at all. Once you joined those Blues, I didn’t wanna be reminded of this place. I didn’t wanna be reminded of all the moments we shared here.”

Saru stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. This was the only positive way he knew how to cope. It happened a handful of times and I remember each one clearly. The first time was fantastic. It was after our high school entrance exams. He was sure he had failed so I tried to initiate everything. I thought it might make him feel better. It did and he ended up taking complete control. He saw me at my most vulnerable. He was so gentle with me. He made sure I wasn’t getting hurt. For once. Everything felt different now. But I wasn’t complaining.

I kept my guard up and he bent down to kiss my neck. I wasn’t going to falter. He started moving his hands up the front of my shirt and began sucking on my neck. I shivered a little and let out a moan. I covered my mouth immediately.

He reached up to move my hand and I let him. I ducked my head down and whimpered a little. I couldn’t lie and say I didn’t want this. I did. I really did. He hadn’t touched me so gently in so long. It felt like we were partners again.

“Saru…”

He detached from my neck. “Shh. Just be quiet, Misaki. This’ll take your mind off all the bad stuff.”

“I can do fine on my own. I don’t need this.”

Saru let go of me and backed up, sitting down on the bed. I fixed my shirt and turned to look at him. “Why are you doing this?”

“You did it for me when I thought I had failed my entrance exams. It meant so much to me. It was both of our first times. I trusted you and you trusted me. I still _do_ trust you…I’m sorry I left you…”

I sighed, letting go of my inhibitions and straddled his lap. “Will this make you feel better too, then?”

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me again, leaning his head up to kiss me. I didn’t falter at all. I put full force into it. I had missed him. I had missed these interactions. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed closer to him.

He ran his hands up the back of my shirt, trying to get me to take it off. I let go of his lips so he could get my shirt off and I shivered a little before he pulled me back into an aggressive kiss. His tongue prodded at my lips and I let him in, letting out a little moan as I reached down to work on the buttons on his shirt.

I pulled it off his shoulders and he got it the rest of the way off. I could feel his heartbeat against mine and it was faster than usual. This wasn’t the same Saru I had seen since he left HOMRA. This was the old Saru who cared about me and wanted my attention. This was the Saru who I always wanted to be around and I was glad for that now.

He grabbed my wrists from around his neck and started to take off my watch. I supposed, in the long term, it would just be getting in the way. Once he got it off, he tossed it to the floor on top of our shirts.

After that, he didn’t waste any time. He kept kissing me with the same aggression as he had before. I could feel myself getting turned on by him simply kissing me like this. Along with my growing erection, I could also feel my face getting redder. I wished I had my hat to pull down over my face because I knew he would open his eyes when we were kissing occasionally just to look at me.

I was the first to break the kiss, but I didn’t just stop there. I licked down his neck to his shoulder and bit down, hard. He grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled hard causing me to moan into him and only tighten my bite. He loved this and I loved having my hair pulled. That much we both knew.

I released his shoulder and moved to the crook of his neck where the soft skin was and got a bigger chunk between my teeth to gnaw on and suck in between the harsh bites. I never broke skin with my teeth, but I still clamped down as hard as I could.

He just pulled harder on my hair like he wanted me to let go, but I wouldn’t give in. I ran my nails over his shoulder blades and moved to the other side of his head to keep biting at him. This sex wasn’t going to be sweet. We were both still too aggressive towards each other, but I didn’t mind. It was more fun when it was rough.

After I finally let go of his neck, he held me by my waist and stood up only to turn around and throw me back on the bed. After catching my breath from being thrown down, I struggled to get my socks off and he followed by taking his off then crawled back over me and began to work on taking off my shorts.

I reached down to do the same with his pants. My fingers kept slipping off the button until I finally got a good hold and was able to get it undone and then get his zipper down. Once that was done, I started to push at his waistband, his underwear coming off with his pants.

He started to do the same with me and I lifted up my ass so he could get them off and thrown onto the floor. I hadn’t been naked in front of him in almost a year which also meant I hadn’t gotten laid in almost a year and I covered my face with my hands to hide how red it was.

I could feel him shift on the bed to get out of his pants and underwear before leaning back down over me. I could feel the fringe on his hair touching my cheeks and I shivered.

“Look at me.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but all I could let out was a hitched breath. I knew I’d just turn redder if I looked at him. His slender and pale body completely naked just inches away from mine. I squeaked at the thought and he snickered a little.

“Misaki.”

I moved my hands reluctantly and he had that grin on his face that gave me shivers every time I saw it. My mouth opened and closed a few times before I looked down at his dick and made some sort of inhuman noise that I wasn’t proud of.

“If any of those boys at HOMRA saw you right now, they’d never believe that this was their oh-so tough Misaki. You’re already dripping. I can tell.”

I turned my head and covered my mouth with the back of my hand. He saw an opportunity and started sucking on my jawline. He only ever left hickies in places that people would notice right away. He did it to embarrass me. To torment me. He loved it.

He kept sucking and lowered his body more over mine. Our dicks brushed together and I twitched. He let go of my jaw and gripped both of our dicks and started to grind against me, creating just enough friction to drive me insane.

“Saru…” I was panting and twitching, but I tried to scoot over to open the drawer on the bedside table. I barely managed to open it and fumbled around trying to find the lube, praying that it was still in the same spot that we had kept it.

I found the bottle and let out a sigh of relief, letting a whimper escape along with it. I had gripped it just barely before Saru grabbed it out of my hand. He let go of our dicks and sat back. My body shuddered at the loss and touch and I whined.

“Be patient.”

That had never been one of my strong suits. I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as he squeezed the lube onto his hand and rubbed it over his fingers. I squirmed a little and he glanced at me to smile a little. Once he had slicked up his hands, I knew what to do.

I spread my legs and held them open for him so I wouldn’t want to close them once his fingers were inside me. My breathing was heavy and erratic and I don’t know how much more patience I had in me. “Saru…”

“You’re sure saying my name a lot tonight.” He chuckled and kneeled close to me. He began prodding my ass with one finger and my breathing just got heavier. Once he was done teasing me, he stuck one finger in without warning. I moaned out and started to shake.

He crawled back over me and started chewing on my earlobe, sliding his finger in and out. “It’s been a while. You’re almost as tight as you were the first time.”

I couldn’t form words. He was driving me up the wall with his words and his finger inside me. I waited for the second and more than likely, the third. I wasn’t in any pain though. It felt better than I had remembered.

He moved slowly and kept a good pace. My breathing began to slow and it was a good pace. My body had calmed down a little bit, but I was still beyond turned on. Once he had noticed that I was calm, he stuck in a second finger, causing me to nearly scream. It was tight and slick and it hurt, but it also felt good.

“The neighbors are going to hear you.” He snickered and I looked up at him. I moved my hands from my legs up to his face to take off his glasses. I folded them up and put them on the bedside table. Once I had put them down, I ran my hands down his face and leaned up to kiss him.

Almost on cue, he stuck in a third finger and I broke the kiss to let out a scream. Like, an actual scream. I bit down on my wrist to keep myself from getting too loud, but I couldn’t stop squirming. It had been too long since this had last happened and I wasn’t prepared at all.

Saru tried pulling my arm away as he found a rhythm with his fingers. “I want to hear you.”

I just shook my head and tried to keep my legs apart for him. It was becoming too much and I wanted him inside me now. He was just trying to get me beyond worked up. What a sadist.

He slowly took out his fingers and I whimpered at the feeling of physical emptiness. I moved my wrist from my mouth and examined the bite marks I had left there. Yikes. I looked back up at him and he was stroking himself, giving me that grin that I had pretty much associated with evil at this point.

He moved over me more and I could feel him prodding me. I felt completely embarrassed at this point. I was entirely at his mercy as this sweaty and desperate mess. “Saru…”

“What is it this time?” He sounded irritated.

“Please…”

He smirked again. “Please what?”

“God fucking dammit! I want you inside me! Now!”

He was a little taken aback at me raising my voice, but he wasted no time in burying himself inside me. I screamed again because his dick was obviously a lot bigger than his fingers.

I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled at the hair that went down his neck. He went slowly at first, trying to find a rhythm and also for me to relax. My whole body was tense and I’m not sure if that was even possible at this point.

He let out a few grunts. “Misaki, I need you to relax or else this isn’t going to get any better.” I could tell he was struggling to move.

I let out quick pants and focused my energy on trying to relax every portion of my body. Once, I was completely relaxed, he started to speed up, getting deeper. I buried my face in his shoulder and tried not to moan.

“I need to hear you. Let me hear you. Let the neighbors hear you.”

I moved my head up a little and all that was coming out of my mouth were tiny squeaks. That is, until he started to pick up a faster pace. I let out sporadic moans every time he thrust inwards and my vision was starting to blur.

He was never as loud as I was. He let out a few grunts but that was it. Until he started to get deeper inside me with equally quick thrusts. He let out small moans and I started to blush again just hearing that. I lay my head back on the pillow to watch his face.

His eyes were only slightly open and he looked like he was concentrating at the task at hand. He wanted to watch my every reaction and at this point, I didn’t mind.

I was panting like a dog until he found the best rhythm possible and started to hit my prostate. Beyond that, I became a shaking and moaning mess. He was determined to make me scream. I bit my lip to stifle that and dug my nails into his shoulders until he was beginning to pant.

He was starting to get even more aggressive and gripped a chunk of hair from the top of my head before pulling hard. Well, he finally got me to scream and I was sweating more than before. I already felt like I was going to blow.

“S-Saru…”

He caught onto my cue. “Not yet. Almost, but not yet.”

He was on target now and kept hitting my prostate with every thrust. I couldn’t take it anymore.

I arched my back and he quickly moved his hands from my hair to my hip and the other on my back so he could take chunks of skin while scratching. As he clawed at my back, I could feel the warmth from all the blood rising to the surface and I knew I was beginning to bleed.

I screamed out and he put his hands back on my hips. I sat up a little and wrapped my arms around his neck. I began pulling at the back of his hair once more and he finally started to let out tiny moans. I wasn’t even expecting what was coming next.

He moved a hand from my hip and started to stroke my dick, rubbing his thumb over the tip and feeling the pre-cum that was leaking out. I bucked up my hips which only caused him to get deeper inside me.

Without warning, I came on his hand and both our stomachs. My whole body relaxed, but he kept thrusting and he just kept getting rougher, determined to get off as soon as possible, which he did.

I felt my ass completely fill up and squeaked at the feeling that I was no longer used to. He grunted a few times before pulling out and I whined at the emptiness. I looked down and blushed at what a mess we both looked like. There was cum on both of us and I could feel it leaking out of me onto the bedsheets.

He leaned down and kissed me again with less aggression. It was soft and our mouths were both dry from panting and moaning. My body had gone completely limp and I found it hard to kiss back as much as I wanted to.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and breathed into my ear, letting out a phrase I thought I would never hear in a million years.

“I’m sorry I left HOMRA. I should’ve stayed with the boy I love…I love you, Misaki.”

My throat swelled up a little and it took me a moment to gather my thoughts. I can’t recall if he had even said those words to me.

“I don’t blame you for leaving. You weren’t getting what you wanted and Scepter 4 has been really good for you.” I hesitated a little and breathed out shakily. “I love you too, Saru.”

Right then, I knew neither of us would be leaving the apartment any time soon.


End file.
